BB: Gender Bender
by Digi Garden
Summary: What would happen if Tyson and Max were girls? How would that change the plot?
1. Tyson meets Carlos

Beyblade fan fic: "BB: Girl Power"  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, Kai (I wish!), Rei (bummer), Tyson (boo hoo), Max (double boo hoo), or Kevin (that's...a loss I can deal with), or any other Beyblade characters! Warning: If you've read my bio, you'd know what kind of fan fiction stories I would do. Okay, fine I'll tell you: I do AU (Alternative Universe, in case you didn't know), and since I am not good at yaoi (but I do read them in the Digimon, GW, and Yugioh catergories, though), I do some.. um.."gender bending". (Basically, I change some male characters into female characters, or vice versa. Simple enough.)  
  
Please R+R! Flames are allowed. (NO ONE should restrict such a thing. Everyone has opinions. Anyway, feed back is good, even if they are flames. Authors get an oversized ego when they get A LOT of positive reviews, and NO suggestions on how to change, or correct what was wrong, etc.)  
  
/ / -thoughts  
  
~Carlos's POV~  
  
Time goes fast, especially when your opponent is inexperienced and not at all great as rumors say about him.  
  
I watched as my skilled Beyblade totally destroyed the tall boy's Beyblade fairly easily. It wasn't much of a challenge. But what did I expect? Just because a boy has a famous reputation is this dump, doesn't mean his reputation could not be quashed. He lost, and he's SUPPOSEDLY the BEST among these amateurs who call themselves BEYBLADERS?! Ha! What a joke!  
  
The tall boy just stood there, looking stupefied and surprised. He better be. What was his name? Andrew? Who cares? He is not worthy to be remembered. He is just one of my many unworthy amateur victims I've faced and is not worth my time. I picked up my sack of stolen Beyblades, whose owners were dumb enough to challenge ME!  
  
"Well," I smirked. "I guess you lost, so if you excuse me, I'll just take your 'blade and be on my way-"  
  
"Not so fast!"  
  
I turned toward the voice, and saw a blue-haired, tan skinned girl, who looked about fourteen years old. She glared at me, as if I committed a crime. I laughed.  
  
"Listen, kid, he deserved it for challenging me, Carlos from the Blade Sharks." I gestured to the pathetic Beybladers. "_All_ of them did."  
  
"That's not a reason to steal other kids' Beyblades!" The girl snapped. She clenched her fists. "Give them back!"  
  
I laughed wickedly at her for being so naive. "Yeah, like that's going to happen anytime soon-"  
  
"All right. I challenge you!" I stopped laughing.  
  
"_Excuse_ me?"  
  
"If I win, you give back the kids' 'blades."  
  
"And if I win?" I asked, knowing this girl can not beat me.  
  
The stupid girl hesitated. She then answered, "Then you win my Beyblade." She held up her own Beyblade. "But don't count on winning!"  
  
I chuckled. This girl is quite amusing. "Al right, we meet in front of-" I pointed. "-that bridge at, let's say, tomorrow afternoon? I've got better things to do than Beyblade against an immature girl-"  
  
"Shut up!" She looked like she wanted to pulverize me, but the geeky boy with the glasses, who was standing next to her, restrained her.  
  
"Heh. So, see ya." As I walked away with the bag of 'blades hung over my shoulder, I heard the girl shout, "We'll meet again, Carlos! And when we do, I'll make sure everyone gets their 'blades back!" Man, what a justice freak.  
  
"Sure, kid, whatever." Like she's going to ever beat me. She'll learn. They always do..  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
So, how was it? (This must be my favorite phrase after every first chapter of my fics, I swear.) Tell me if I made Carlos OOC, or if this is close to his personality. Wait a minute, he sort of sounds like Kai. No..Kai is worse than that (I think). Anyway, R+R! And yeah, Tyson's a girl, al right. 


	2. Chp 2 New Girl

By Digi Garden Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, though I wish I could. Author's note: Certain characters may be OoC, so don't be surprised. Also, I am 1) not a kendo or dojo master, 2) it's been a while since I saw the first few episodes leading to the tournament with Kai vs. Tyson, and 3) I tend to put the events mixed up and out of order from those eps., 4)I'm very forgetful when it comes to things like order of events, or minor characters, so the story may be no where accurate. (Not that it has to be, since it is an AU fan fic.)  
  
Chp. 2 "New Girl"  
  
~Tyson's POV~  
  
I can't believe Kenny would say such a thing. Me, )_not_ being to control my Beyblade! Saying my Beyblade is not as strong as the Beyblade Carlos has. I felt insulted, and I acted totally not so cool to him. I even criticized about his knowledge on how to control his own Beyblade, since his own Bit Beast is stuck in a laptop! I am so regretting my words. How could _I_ say that to him? He was a good friend, and a great advisor, along with Dizzy (Dizara, which is Kenny's Bit Beast). Why did I open my big mouth, and just snap at my best friend? Is it because I don't _want_ to hear the truth?  
  
After I shouted at him, he just..up and left me. I feel lower than dirt, even mud. I stay sitting in my grandpa's dojo wooden floor, my mind drifting. I was thinking about maybe apologizing to Kenny, when my grandpa stabbed his kendo stick (AU: Is that what u call those sticks?) in front of my face. "Grandpa!"  
  
"Why are you sitting around, girl? Shouldn't you be practicing?"  
  
I sighed, and picked my own kendo stick. "Al right, grandpa." Grandpa got into a defensive stance.  
  
"Give it all you got!"  
  
I ran towards him, and swung my stick down fiercely-  
  
To my surprise, I just struck the air, instead of my grandpa's stick, and fell forward. My knees and elbows stung with pain, but I slowly rose up, ignoring it,. I swung at my grandpa again. He blocked my move. I attacked. He blocked my moves over and over. Occasionally, I would attack air once more and fall down a few more times. Dang, he's _fast_! He keeps telling me over and over, to concentrate and predict on where he's going to move next, or something of the sort. He moved so fast, he was like a blur to me.  
  
Then, I tried to think like a Beyblader who's going against an opponent whose 'blade was very speedy and unpredictable. I tried to focus, but I keep missing. So, I decided not to attack so aggressively and wildly, and time my grandpa's movements. Back and forth, back and forth. Ready.no..not yet..there!  
  
I aimed and swung. Finally, my kendo stick met up with grandpa's kendo stick, and pushed him back. He nodded with approval.  
  
"You're finally getting it, Tyson." He grinned. "Even though it took you quite a while."  
  
I blushed, embarrassed. He chuckled.  
  
Fortunately, he left me alone, but not before he glanced at the family heirloom: the sword containing the soul of the Dragoon that was placed at the other end of the dojo.  
  
~Kenny's POV~  
  
If there's one thing I don't like about Tyson it's her overconfidence. She's not mean, or snobby, or arrogant (though there are times she is like that). It's just that she tends to be cocky, sometimes. She gets angry when others doubt her. Many boys think she is not a strong Beyblader, because she's a girl (I didn't say that; the chauvinist, sexist boys did.)  
  
I did not doubt Tyson's abilities for a second. We can't run into a Beyblade battle without thinking of a strategy or upgrading. She is too sure of her capabilities, runs head-on into situations without thinking. She is also a bit of a hot head. If only she could hold her tongue..  
  
Even Dizzy was silent. I guess she knows when to be sarcastic, and when to be respectful. I sighed. Tomorrow, the fate of the victims' Beyblades was at stake.  
  
Suddenly, I heard the skidding of a Beyblade. I looked to my left from my position on the steps, leading from the road to the path under the bridge. I saw a cute freckled, blonde haired girl (whose hairstyle slightly reminded me of Tyson's) in orange overalls over a green T-shirt practicing with her green Beyblade from underneath the bridge. She seemed like the happy-go-lucky type, with that smile stuck on her face. I've never seen her, so I assume she's new here. I decided to start a conversation. After all, aren't you supposed to greet newcomers?  
  
"Hey, you're new here, aren't you?"  
  
The girl looked surprised and glanced towards me. She grinned. "Yeah, I just moved here." She walked to the steps. "My dad now owns a Beyblade shop."  
  
"Really? So, it must be easy to retrieve new parts for your Beyblade."  
  
She smiled. "True, as long as I help my dad run the place." She held out her hand. "I'm Maxie. I prefer to be called Max."  
  
I thought it was strange for a girl trying to make her name sound more boy- like. I took her hand. "I'm Kenny, or 'Chief' as my friend Tyson sometimes call me." Max shook my hand. Then she face filled with recognition.  
  
"Oh, so you're the one called Chief! I've heard about you. I think I heard of your friend's name, too. Tyson. Is he a good Beyblader as they say?"  
  
"You mean, _she_," I pointed out. Max's eyes widened. She suddenly blushed.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I-I didn't know." She scratched her head, and laughed. "Wow, a fellow girl Beyblader! I have not seen one in a long time before I moved here."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
She shrugged. "A lot of girls I've known are usually not interested in Beyblading. They got their heads focused on fashion and judging others on their appearance and style." She sighed. "My old friends always told me to leave the Beyblading to the boys, and stick to makeup, or fashion, or being a cheer leader, and the other things most girls do."  
  
She sat beside me casually, acting like we've been friends forever. She reminds me of Tyson. They are both outgoing, and friendly. She stared at the sky, in silence.  
  
Dizzy's loud voice cut through the silence. "Well, Kenny? Aren't you going to introduce me to your new girlfriend?"  
  
I blushed. I'm sure my face was all red; my face felt hot. "We've just met, Dizzy!" I turned to Max, who was looking at the laptop curiously. "Dizzy was my Bit Beast and she still is," I added hastily. "But due to an accident, she is kind of stuck in my laptop."  
  
"Whoa, really?"  
  
"Really, really," Dizzy replied.  
  
"My sympathies."  
  
"Thanks. Finally, someone who cares," Dizzy said, grateful for sympathy.  
  
She got up. "Anyway, I got to go help my dad. See ya." She waved and ran off.  
  
"Ooh, Kenny, you've got a new girlfriend!" Dizzy teased.  
  
I blushed once again. "She seems nice. And she is just a new acquaintance, al right?" I defended myself.  
  
"Okay, okay. No need to get so worked up!" Dizzy said, amused. "Anyway, don't we have to forgive a certain someone? Like your _other_ girlfriend?"  
  
  
  
"She's not my girlfriend!" I yelled, but I knew that Dizzy was just teasing me, and she wanted to see my reaction. "Al right. We'll go see Tyson." I got up and went up the steps.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Okay, bad, good, awful, or okay? Don't worry. With time, Kai will come into the picture a little bit later on. Anyway, R+R! 


	3. Tyson meets Kai

Disclaimer: For 1222nd time, I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE!! (*cries pitifully*)  
  
Digi Garden's BB fan fic: BB Gender Bender (it's supposed to be Girl Power, but, oh, well)  
  
Chp.3 Victory and Blade Shark Leader  
  
WARNING! AU, and Tyson and Max are girls!  
  
AN: I got these chapters going through my head, but they are for much later episodes. Sorry if this chapter is too short. Today, I'm in more of a, uh, Digimon mood, but I promised I'll update this story, before the Digimon fic, so I'll just post this quickie chappy. R+R!  
  
~Tyson's POV~  
  
I can't believe Kenny's been kidnapped! Why Kenny? I mean, he's really smart and all, but he's not exactly Blade Shark material..Wait a minute..Could they be threatening me by torturing Kenny? Oh, there has to be a way to get him back! Maybe, just maybe, if I ask Dragoon for assistance, a solution will turn up..somehow.  
  
Maybe I should recall the events before the uh, kidnapping.  
  
Remember that Beyblade Battle I promised Carlos? Do you remember that argument I had with Kenny? Well, Kenny forgave me, and vice versa, and we became best friends again.  
  
Kenny had told me that Carlos's Beyblade was much speedier than mine. I hadn't wanted to believe that little fact that someone's Beyblade was somehow better than mine, whether it was speed, endurance, strength, etc. That was probably the reason why I got mad at Kenny. He was criticizing me on my slowness and lack of strategy. After the battle with Carlos, I had no idea that another Beyblader could have such a strong Bit Beast.That someone could have more control over his Bit Beast.  
  
No, I didn't lose to that jerk Carlos. It was someone much more colder, harsher.someone much more tougher and stronger, and ten times more intimidating.  
  
Okay, before I go on to this.stronger. dude (yikes, I talking like grandpa!), I'll tell you how I had beaten Carlos. One, I lengthened my rip cord three times as long. Everyone thought that wouldn't work (even Kenny doubted me.again!) Carlos thought that was the most pathetic strategy he ever saw. However, he didn't know about my other technique.  
  
The second reason was that I ran a long distance towards the Beystadium. So, then, my Beyblade was much faster, and had more spin.or something of that sort.Carlos hadn't expected this. Even so, he was still confident he could beat me.  
  
In fact, Carlos and I have one weakness: overconfidence. That is why he lost. He was not really trying (at least I don't think he is).  
  
He doesn't keep promises, either. It's pretty obvious. When my Beyblade knocked his Beyblade out of the Beystadium, he was about to leave, taking the sack full of Beyblades with him! What a sneak!  
  
I was about to run after him (and punch his lights out), when a menacing voice came from above us, and stopped Carlos and me in our tracks.  
  
"And where do you think you're going?" it asked coldly.  
  
Carlos, Kenny, Andrew and I looked up.  
  
It was a pale boy about fifteen, maybe sixteen years old, staring down at us. He had light blue spiked hair (which was a much darker blue in the back). He had cold red eyes, and had two blue triangular markings on each cheek. (AN: I won't describe him anymore, since readers would know what he wore by now.) The sun was reflecting light off of his metal blades of his gauntlets, blinding me for a few seconds.  
  
He jumped down from the steps leading to the streets, and landed in front of Carlos. He folded his well-muscled arms. This is not a guy to get in a fight with, no doubt about it.  
  
To my surprise, Carlos looked nervous, even afraid. "Oh, it's you.Kai."  
  
This "Kai" dude narrowed his eyes. "So, you've been beaten.by an amateur."  
  
"Who are you calling an amateur, you bas-" Kenny had to restrain me (again).  
  
Kai ignored me, like I haven't spoken. He continued talking to Carlos. "Not only were you defeated by an amateur, you were beaten by a girl." His voice was coated with much disgust, as he said the word.  
  
I gritted my teeth. I barely know this guy for more than, what, ten seconds, and already he is getting on my nerves.  
  
Before I could say something (like an insult), Kai slapped Carlos so hard, and so viciously, Carlos's feet flew off the ground. He landed painfully (NO, DUH!) onto the pavement, at Kai's feet, the sack collided against the ground. The sack opened, and a few of the stolen Beyblades fell out.  
  
I was shocked, not to mention angry (and I must admit, I was frightened) at how fierce this 'Blader was. I was sure my mouth was wide open. I was speechless. I was thinking, If I had said something to him, would he hurt me, too?  
  
Kai glanced at the sack, and said, "Reduced to stealing other Beyblades, I see." He stepped forward, and crushed a Beyblade with one foot. "As leader of the Blade Sharks, I declare you not worthy enough to be a member of the Blade Sharks.."  
  
Carlos didn't bother getting up (he must really feel defeated). "You mean-"  
  
"You know what I mean. Unless you're a chump like the rest of them." Kai pressed one sneaker onto Carlos's hand. He started to put his weight onto that one sneaker.  
  
Carlos gritted his teeth.  
  
"Stop it!" I shouted before I could stop myself.  
  
Kai looked up, and glared at me. At least he removed his foot off of the other boy's hand.  
  
"What did you just say?" He took a few steps forward towards me. I took a few steps back, mind you. But I stood my ground.  
  
"Why should I repeat myself? Are you deaf or something? I said, 'Stop it!' " I gulped. "Please, just leave him alone."  
  
"And just how are you going to stop me?"  
  
When I didn't reply, he savagely kicked Carlos (who was trying to get up, slowly) in his left flank.  
  
I dashed at Kai, and tried to push him away from the defeated boy, but Kai caught my arms, and slammed me against the rough pavement.  
  
~Kenny's POV~  
  
I wished Tyson were not such a goodie-goodie, all-around good girl. I always told her to mind her own business. I'm worried that her big mouth and her aggressive attitude will get her hurt, maybe even killed. I know I'm exaggerating, but Tyson doesn't deserve such abuse (even if she can be rude and obnoxious at times).  
  
I know Tyson was trying to stop Kai, but Tyson should have known after seeing Kai show his abusive side, that Kai would not like to be touched. I know Kai must have a reason for being so extremely harsh, but that gives him no excuse to hurt Tyson.  
  
Oh, how I wish Tyson would mind her own business!  
  
"Please, Kai, stop it!" I cried out.  
  
Kai just ignored me, and said something to Tyson. He turned his back at us, and walked away.  
  
Tyson glared at Kai, as Andrew helped her up. Tyson had some cuts and bruises, but nothing too serious.  
  
I ran to Tyson's side, shaking with anxiety. "Tyson, you shouldn't have done that. Kai is not someone you would want to mess with!"  
  
Tyson, of course, ignores me, and shouts at Kai's retreating back, "Coward!"  
  
Kai stopped. He didn't look back as he said softly, "What did you say, girl?"  
  
"Gee, you keep getting more deaf by the second, don't ya?" Tyson taunted, with a smirk.  
  
"Tyson, don't!" I pleaded.  
  
Tyson continued. "I say, you're a coward, because you'd rather beat me physically than engage in Beybattle against me!"  
  
Kai slowly turned toward us. "Kid, you really don't know who you are dealing with-"  
  
"I'm not impressed, and I don't care who you are!"  
  
Kai's eyes narrowed. "I don't have time to waste with a weakling like you-"  
  
"I challenge you!"  
  
Kai's expression didn't change (which was a mixture of annoyed, anger, and some other feeling I can't pin down). He raised his Beyblade up, so we could see it. "Meet Dranzer."  
  
"Whoa.." Tyson whispered. Kai's Beyblade was dark red, and blue, and was larger than Tyson's Beyblade. What was remarkable (besides the fact that it looked sturdy and tough), was that he had a Bit Beast. His Bit Beast looked like a fearsome red phoenix, with gold markings, and long blonde "hair".  
  
Tyson took out her Beyblade ("Dragoon" she calls it). It looked puny compared to Dranzer, but Tyson is determined to beat this guy. Tyson was in for a surprise.  
  
{AN: I'm too lazy to write about the Beybattle, since you would know the outcome: Kai won (DUH!)}  
  
I think Tyson learned the hard way that she's not the only good Beyblader.  
  
Kai was the one smirking now. "So, you see, I am planning to be the best there is, so if you want to keep your Beyblade intact, stay out of my way." (AN: I know that sounds lame, but it is the best I could do for a departing line, since I can't remember Kai's real line. -_-;;; )  
  
Kai turned away once again. This time, Tyson did not stop him from kicking Carlos's side again and walked away, and I was relieved.  
  
"That bully," I heard her growl.  
  
"Tyson, please, just leave it.."  
  
Tyson sighed. But she was still glaring at the boy's back. "One day, Kai," she said under her breathe, "I will beat you at your own game.."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
So, how was it? (I'm so annoying, aren't I?) I know I made Kai a little.abusive.and Tyson a little afraid..  
  
Anyway, next up: Max and the BB Tournament! 


	4. Chp 4 The Realization

Disclaimer: For 1223rd time, I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE!! (Too bad. -__-;;)  
  
Digi Garden's BB fan fic: BB: Gender Bender  
  
Chp.4 The Realization  
  
WARNINGS: AU, and Tyson and Max are girls, and, uh, some characters are most likely out-of-character...I'm using Word Pad...short chapters...and...*three minutes later* that's it, I guess...  
  
Uh...on with the story? ...And One more thing: I'm a supporter of the AMSA ^___^ . Just so you know.  
  
One more thing: I didn't know Maxie was a boy's name...-__-;; I heard of it, but I thought it was just a NICKNAME, you know? Also, (because I'm a cartoon/anime freak) I've seen this cartoon (when I was little) that had a female Barbie-like character named Maxie (or was it spelled, "Maxy"?)...Anyway, sorry for my misunderstanding...  
  
~Maxie's POV~  
  
"Max, mind delivering this box of attack and defense rings?" My dad asked of me as I rummaged through the many boxes of the imported orders of Beyblade parts.  
  
I gave him a bright smile. "Sure, Dad!" I claimed the box from Dad. "Who's it for?"  
  
Dad peered at the tiny print on the side of the box. "Well, I can't read his last name, he does have an address."  
  
I held up the box, and looked at the letters as well, and implored, "What makes you think it's a guy?"  
  
"Uhh..." He wore a weird expression on his face.  
  
"I'm not insulted, Dad. Just curious."  
  
He visually relaxed a little. "Well, it just sounds like a guy's name. It's- " he tried to decipher the name again-" 'Koi'? Or is it 'Kai'?"  
  
"It looks like 'Kai'...I think..oh, and Dad?"  
  
"Yeah, Max?"  
  
"His last name is..." I squinted. "Hi..wa..tari?"  
  
"Hiwatari, huh?" Dad spaced out then came back to earth after a few seconds. "I thought I recognized that name, but it seems that I may be wrong-"  
  
"Hey! Is anyone here?" someone called from the front desk.  
  
"Just a minute!" Dad turned to me. "Okay, Max. This address shouldn't be too far, so come right back as soon as you deliver this, alright?"  
  
I nodded. Dad and I walked up to the front desk, where a dark-blue haired tomboy was waiting.  
  
Dad started talking with her, and she said something about repairing her Beyblade..."Dragoon" I think she called it...Dad went to the back to find some tools probably. The girl tapped her fingers impatiently against the desktop.  
  
I went past her, and headed towards the door, when the girl said under her breath angrily, but low enough for me to hear, "Where does Kai get the nerve to do this?"  
  
I stopped, mid step. I slowly walked over to her, for the box was somewhat heavy. The girl stared at me, as I stood in front of her.  
  
"Yeeeah?"  
  
"Do you know where Kai lives?"  
  
"Nnooo..but I do know where he and his stupid gang hang out..." She paused, and became suspicious all of a sudden. "Why?"  
  
I gestured with the box. "Package, that's all."  
  
She grinned. "So, you're not one of his henchmen, eh? I never really have seen you around before. You're new, aren't you?"  
  
Before I could respond, she held out her hand. "I'm Tyson."  
  
Tyson! Kenny told me about her a while ago.  
  
  
  
~Tyson's POV~  
  
Blondie couldn't exactly shake my hand, because obviously her hands were holding up a long (but heavy-looking) box. I laughed as she tried to unsuccessfully balance the box across her knees. She caught the box before it slid forward her knees.  
  
"Here. Let me help you with that." I held the one end of the box, while she held the other end.  
  
"Thanks...You were talking about Kai...Did he do something...wrong?" She looked concerned. "Is he your boyfriend, or something? It's a 'he', right?"  
  
Yeah...his gang kidnapped The Chief. My face must have darkened, for she quickly apologized for "butting into your business".  
  
I stopped her. "Don't worry. It's nothing serious or dramatic. It just...whenever I think of Kai, my blood boils...you know? And no, he's not my boyfriend. And yes, Kai's a 'he'."  
  
The man of the shop came back with my fixed Beyblade, and saw me helping Maxie. "How are you going to hold your Beyblade, miss?"  
  
I nodded my head downward and towards the side. "Put it in my shorts pocket." I know it sounds sort of mean, but I don't want him to touch the two pockets of my jacket, which is sort of on my, uh, chest. I think people call them "breast pockets". No kidding.  
  
Maxie had a curious look on her face, as we started out the door, and headed down a few blocks. "Why are you so mad about Kai? Is he a brother, then? Or a cousin?"  
  
I stuck out my tongue. "Yuck, I don't want that sourpuss as a relative of mine! He's a...a...How do you say it? Rival? Arch-nemisis-what you call it?"  
  
"I think it's called an arch-nemesis."  
  
"Whatever...Can you go any faster?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'll explain on the way. Just...move faster!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ To be continued...I know it's really short...I'm posting this, so you'll know that I'm still planning to update. R+R. Flames are welcome! 


End file.
